ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of We Are California episodes
Here is a comprehensive list of episodes of We Are California. Episodes Season 1 (2015-16) 1999-2000 1. Face of Beauty (July 6, 2015) Sky wins an application for a photoshoot for a magazine, but ends up being discriminated for nothing less than her skin colour. She decides to stand up against the competition judges. Guest stars Isabella Gomez-Victoria Traci Hovell-Susan Jesse Tyler Ferguson-Robbie the photographer 2. Culture Shock (July 20, 2015) While researching his family tree, Tom discovers that he is one-quarter Native American, and ends up conflicted about this until he meets a real Native American. Guest stars Graham Greene-Joe Sitting-Hawk 3. Buy Me Love (July 27, 2015) Sky strikes up a relationship with Ali, a shy, artsy boy, however, she runs into a problem when Ali's strict Pakistani parents do not want their son spending time with Sky. Guest stars Namit Shah-Ali Jimi Mistry-Kabir (Ali's father) Anjali Jay-Aisha (Ali's mother) 4. Father and Son (August 10, 2015) When Tom comes meets his estranged father Mario for the first time, the two begin to bond. But when he discovers that he has started a new life after walking out on his mother, he is torn as to whether or not to continue his relationship with him. First appearances: Mario Sanchez, Sarah Sanchez 5. The Price I Pay (August 24, 2015) Ahmad develops an addiction to online gambling, which may put his apprenticeship at risk. First appearances: Hassan Khan, Mira Khan 6. Man's Best Friend (September 7, 2015) Barely a week into the new school year, Tom is devastated when his dog Charlie is hit by a car, and is later euthanized due to his injuries. However, his friends soon decide to rally round and help him. First appearances: Mrs. Brent 7. Baby (September 14, 2015) As Tom continues to catch up with his father and bond with his stepmother Sarah, they announce to him that they are expecting a baby. At the same time, he has struck up a friendship with the troubled student Olivia, who is cynical of his happiness following her own dysfunctional family background. First appearances: Olivia Andrews (played by Halle Bailey) Guest stars Damon Gupton-Olivia's father (John) Lucy Davis-Olivia's mother (Susan) Sophie Kodjoe-Amber (Olivia's younger sister) 8. Virtual Love (September 28, 2015) JK discovers that Sky has struck up an online relationship with a guy called "Tom", and is even invited to meet him, under the pretense he works as a photographer for a sports magazine, but her friends have doubts. Guest stars Aden Young-Tom 9. The School Play (October 12, 2015) As the school prepare to star in a production of Dracula, Tom, Lucas and Sky notice that Olivia is angry that her father won't be there to see her. When she runs away to find her estranged father, they must stop her. First appearances: Jo Marin (Olivia's aunt; played by Mädchen Amick) Guest stars Alan Cumming-Mr. Sherman (Drama teacher) 10. Monsters (October 26, 2015) Sky, Lucas and Emily take part in the high school's annual Halloween Haunting, in which the school becomes a dangerous haunted house, which they must try to escape. 11. Money Can't Buy Me Love (November 2, 2015) After receiving an expensive MP3 Player for his birthday,Tom befriends a girl called Shay, whose family live in poverty, forcing him to realise how lucky he is. Guest stars Madison De La Garza-Shay Sosa Pia Miller-Maria Sosa (Shay's mother) 12. Snake in the Grass (November 16, 2015) Lucas meets up with a childhood friend of his, and discovers he is a member of a gang, and must get him out. Guest stars Cameron Boyce-Dylan Morris Bobb'e J. Thompson-Lucius Jace Norman-Bones 13. And Baby Makes Three (November 23, 2015) As Sarah nears her due date, Tom is excited about having a younger half-brother or sister, but at the same time, he is worried about it. First appearances: Iqra Khan (Ahmad's grandmother), Susan and Joanna Brown (Emily's foster parents) 14. Secret Santa (December 7, 2015) In the run-up to Christmas, Sky and her family spend time with a poor family. Guest stars Jeremy Holm-Steve Malin Akerman-Sarah Julia Butters-Megan 15. Last Christmas (December 21, 2015) Lucas, Tom and Sky spend the Christmas holidays volunterring at a children's hospital ward, where they meet the family of a young boy with leukemia. Guest stars Zackary Arthur-Charlie Martha Plimpton-Joanna (Charlie's mother) Amr Waked-Dr. Nazim 16. Poetry in Motion (January 4, 2016) Category:Episodes Category:Episode list